Unwillingly Betrothed
by GRose522
Summary: Suddenly learning that they are engaged, Shikamaru and Temari open a corespondance to get to know each other before they get married. AU.
1. Prologue

Unwillingly Betrothed

By Grose522

Prologue

"I'M WHAT???" A fourteen-year-old girl yelled to her father.

* * *

Four hundred and sixty-seven miles away a twelve-year-old boy blinked at his mother. He looked at his father with a look that clearly said, 'please tell me that she's kidding.'

* * *

"You can't do this to me! You can't let me live my life for fourteen years and then suddenly spring something like this on me!

"When was it decided that this would happen?" The boy asked in a voice that was almost too calm.

"It was decided when the boy was born, and I will not a break a promise to an old friend, simply because my daughter fells that she shouldn't have to do her duty." The girl's father said sternly.

* * *

"When it was decided does not matter. You will marry the girl and that is final." The boy's mother said in a tone that he knew only too well. It left no room for arguments.

* * *

"I did this for you so that you would have a secure future with a man from a good family." If anything, saying this got his daughter riled up further. In his mind,she took too much after her mother.

* * *

"Tch… this is so troublesome. Why should I have to marry a girl two years older than me who I don't even know?"

* * *

"I WILL NOT MARRY SOME SNOT-NOSED BRAT TWO YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!!!!!!

* * *

"Have you even considered what her feelings are in the matter? If you didn't, that's awfully troublesome of you."

* * *

"Do not say such things about your future husband. You will marry him, and that's final. Good things have come out of arranged marriages, so you should consider yourself lucky that you don't have to search for a man."

* * *

"Her feelings matter, but not enough that we will allow you, or her to break of the engagement."

* * *

At either house, both teens sighed.

* * *

GRose522: Sooo, tell me what you think! You can say it's crap, but please, use gentle words when you do.


	2. The First Letter

Unwillingly Betrothed

By Grose522

The First Letter

* * *

Dear Future wife,

The title probably infuriates you, but you have to admit that it's what you are. Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not happy with this arrangement, and you probably are not either. But one way or another we have to do it, even if the idea of it makes us cringe.

I figured that I would write this letter so that we could get to know each other a little better before the big day. But we both know that's crap. My mom is making me write this letter to 'open the lines of communication.' Tch. Troublesome woman. All she does is nag, whine, bitch and complain. When she's not doing that she's going on about wonderful you mother was, which must make you wonderful. Bull shit, I say. Knowing my luck you'll probably just be as troublesome as my mom.

But this is opening the lines of communication very well, is it? Well, who gives a damn? Well, mom does, so I guess I had better get to the 'opening the lines of communication' part. My name (as you probably already know) is Shikamaru Nara. I am twelve years old (as you also probably already know), and I am your future husband (and yet again I state something you already know). I enjoy Shoji, chess, and cloud watching. I have many 'friends', but I'm not popular. My mom says I'm lazy, but I just can't be bothered with most things.

Okay, now it's you turn. I can't be bothered any more.

Your future husband,

Shikamaru Nara

P.S. You don't have to respond to this letter, but if you don't it will come back and bite you in the ass once we're married.

* * *

GRose522: Thanks so much for the reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kinda like a hairball. I know the last chapter was kinda confusing, but being confusing is kinda my prerogative at most points. But still, tell me what you think! 


	3. The Return of the First Letter

Unwillingly Betrothed

By Grose522

The Return of the First Letter

Dear Future Husband,

No, I am not using that title because I've warmed up to the idea of marrying a boy two years younger than me. You seem to have warmed up the idea of marrying an older woman though. Why else would you have kept referring to yourself as my future husband? Honestly, I wouldn't have replied to this letter, but like my future mother-in-law, my father's being a bastard and making me reply. I didn't show him the letter, but he knows it arrived, making it impossible to ignore it. If he saw the contents of the letter, however, I think he'd rethink marrying me off to a snot nosed kid like you. I mean, damn! Are you sure you're only twelve? From your language I'd say you're about eighteen. Where did you get such a foul tongue (or in this case, pen).

At least you have a mother. All I have is Father and two younger brothers. I suppose that's why I'm considered masculine in any social circles I bother to run in. Your mom can't be that bad. She probably doesn't go on and on about family honor and other stupid sayings like father does. I really have to stop from laughing when he goes on about things like, 'a bird in the hand is better than two in the bush', cause he's constantly trying get more.

Well, I won't list the unnecessary information like my name and all that, because you know it all already. I'm into karate, kickboxing, volleyball, and chess (look at that, we have something in common). I'm on the debate team, simply because I'm good at arguing things. I don't really have any 'friends', because most of the people around here are stupid. Tell me about your 'friends'. I want to know who's going to end up at our wedding when it comes to it. And am I seriously being stuck with a lazy husband. Ugh! This whole marrying a twelve-year-old kid just got a million times worse.

Anyhow, write back you lazy lump of bad language.

Your future wife,

Temari Sabaku

P.S. How could it come to bite me in the ass?

* * *

GRose522: I was absolutely overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I received. (humbled) I can't believe people like my story!

Shika-kun: Don't let her fool you, she's a review glutton.

GRose522: Shika! They don't need to know that! Anyhoo, please tell me what you think!


	4. The Second Batch

Unwillingly Betrothed

By Grose522

The Second Batch

* * *

Dear Future Wife, 

I think if you had grown up hearing every 'foul' four-letter word in existence, you'd have a 'foul' tongue too. The way I talk (or in this case, write) is none of your business. Wait a moment; I'm being forced to marry you, so yes, I guess it is your business, since you'll have to listen to my 'foul' language for the rest of your life once we actually get married.

Anyway, having a mother isn't all that great. Sure you get the maternal comfort shit and all that, but it isn't worth it if half the time she's lecturing you on stupid things like your room, your laziness, and 'why don't you try making an effort in something worthwhile?'. Tch. Troublesome woman. Doesn't she realize that just getting up in the morning takes effort? Then I have to go to school and listen to teachers drone on and on about useless things like the war of the roses and the French Revolution. Occasionally it can be semi-entertaining, but those occasions are horribly rare. And most of the time when they happen I'm asleep, so I end up missing them and have to listen to my 'friends' tell the story a million times. What was really fun was last week when our principle taught sex Ed to my class. Tsunade-sensei (our principle) taught it as an excuse to get out of doing her regular duties (she's almost as lazy as me), but by the time she was done I bet she wished she had left Shizune (the school nurse and constant pain in Tsunade-sensei's ass) to do it. Why? Because my class is the worst class to teach. To make matters even worse, most of the kids in it are the 'friends' I told you about.

You're in karate? And kickboxing? Great, not only is my future wife troublesome, she's also aggressive. Debate team? Does that mean you'll be arguing on every little aspect of every thing? How good are you at chess? (Will you prove a challenge if we ever play each other?)

Even though it's troublesome to even think about doing, I will describe my friends to you because it gets me out of doing homework. First off, we have Naruto Uzumaki. He is the thorn in everyone's sides. He is loud, brash, annoying and blond, but at most points, unless you have a damn good reason, it's hard not to like him. But for some reason eighty percent of the school does. It's probably because he has a bad reputation of hitting anyone who says something bad about someone he cares for. Tch. Morons. The lot of them.

Next we have Choji Akimichi. He's the closest I have to a best friend. I've known him since I was about one, 'cause his dad and my dad go back almost as far as my mom and your dad. Choji is 'pleasantly plump', as he says, and is constantly eating. He's easily offended at some points, and when he's angry he puffs up like a puffer fish.

Well, I think I'll leave it there for right now. I'm beginning to think I should have been doing my homework 'cause I still have to do it, and I've just wasted a half hour explaining to you people that you probably won't be meeting for a couple years at least. I guess I'll probably have to finish the list in my next letter. Sigh. So troublesome. Tell me about my future brothers-in-law so I know what to expect.

Your Future Husband,

Shikamaru Nara

P.S. I have a pretty good memory, so I would have used that little fact against you at some point.

* * *

GRose522: OMG! You are all so kind! Please tell me what you think of the chapter!

Shika: In case you couldn't guess, that's code for review or else.

GRose522: Shika! Stop telling all of my secrets!

Shika: What secrets? (to audience) Please tell her that what she writes is crap, and stayed tuned for another thilling chapter of, Unwillingly Betrothed.


End file.
